Modern servers and computing systems run a variety of programs on a variety of operating systems. Traditionally, any given computer would run a single operating system. However, as the use of virtual machines spreads, a single computing system may run multiple operating systems, or even multiple versions of the same operating system. There are many ways to approach the problems presented by simultaneously executing different versions of the same operating system, and any solution that improves efficiency would provide a competitive advantage.